


Будем жить и любить

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Рука Джеда коснулась его в темноте. Он снял перчатки, и его мозолистая кожа была тёплой на ощупь — и когда Октавиус, переплетя свои пальцы с его, слегка сжал их, Джед ответил тем же.





	Будем жить и любить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Us Live And Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822975) by [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Беты - AlyonaSL, Мадам Суслевская, Pheeby.
> 
> Время действия - третий фильм.

Ларри чуть ли не тысячу раз успел извиниться перед ними за то, что отправлял их домой в ящике («Я бы с радостью купил вам билеты, ребята, но у вас даже паспортов нет»), но на самом деле всё было не так плохо. Без Акменра немного прибавилось места, а звук двигателя убаюкивал (и почти заглушал храп Лаа, разлёгшегося на горе упаковочных гранул). Они удобно устроились, прижавшись друг к другу, в меховой оторочке шапки вождя гуннов, и Октавиуса разморило — но чем дольше он лежал вот так, тем дальше блуждали его мысли, и тем больше его начинало одолевать беспокойство. Он думал, может ли считаться ожидающий их бесконечный сон смертью, есть ли у них души, увидит ли он Джедидайю снова.  
Он представил их встречу на залитых солнцем лугах Элизия, представил сверкающие золотом волосы и голубые, словно небо, глаза Джеда — и не смог сдержать вырвавшийся из горла негромкий звук, который определённо не был придушенным всхлипом.  
Рука Джеда коснулась его в темноте. Он снял перчатки, и его мозолистая кожа была тёплой на ощупь — и когда Октавиус, переплетя свои пальцы с его, слегка сжал их, Джед ответил тем же.

\------------------------------------------------

Ларри оставил их на краю римской диорамы, но задержался в дверях, словно раздумывал, надо ли что-то ещё добавить к их прощанию.  
— Джед, — произнёс он, и затем: — Октавиус, — и следом: — Вам, думаю, нужно много сказать друг другу, верно?  
— Да, Ларри, — ответил Октавиус. — _Наедине_.  
— С ним всё будет в порядке, — Джед помахал вслед уходящему Ларри. — Он сильнее, чем думает.  
— Да, — Октавиус снял шлем, провёл рукой по волосам, прочистил горло. — И он прав. Я должен кое-что сказать тебе, Джедидайя. Возможно, я должен был сказать тебе это много лет назад.  
— Я знаю. Не психуй так. Я уже давно знаю.  
— Знаешь?  
— Я не такой тупой, как кажется, знаешь ли. Наверное, я делал вид, что ничего не понимаю, потому что не хотел ничего менять, — он ковырнул пол носком ботинка. — Блин. Я не очень-то умею болтать о чувствах и всяком таком. Но то, что было между нами последние годы — это было здорово. И, думаю, я боялся всё испортить, но теперь уже поздно бояться.  
— Поздно? — хрипло переспросил Октавиус. В горле словно разом пересохло.  
Джед пожал плечами.  
— Разве нет? — он посмотрел на выстроившихся в линии центурионов за его спиной, безмолвных и неподвижных. — Это конец, не так ли?  
— Джедидайя, — начал было Октавиус.  
— Октавиус, — отозвался Джедидайя. Положил ладонь ему на щёку и улыбнулся той широкой самодовольной улыбкой, от которой сердце Октавиуса уже давно подпрыгивало в груди. — Заткнись.  
Октавиус заткнулся — потому что губы Джеда вдруг прижались к его губам. Шлем со стуком упал на землю, а сам Октавиус притиснул Джеда к стене, запустив пальцы в его волосы. Поцелуй был неловким и торопливым, со сталкивающимися зубами и языками и полный долго копившегося отчаяния, и они не останавливались, пока оба не начали дрожать и задыхаться.  
— Soles occidere et redire possunt, — пробормотал Октавиус Джеду в шею. — Nobis cum semel occidit brevis lux, nox est perpetua una dormienda...  
— Я понятия не имею, что ты там бормочешь, — сказал Джед, обнимая его за талию.  
— Это стихи. Одного из наших известнейших поэтов. «Так целуй же меня, раз сто и двести, больше, тысячу раз и снова сотню...»  
— Не думаю, что нам хватит времени.  
— Скорее всего.  
— Ты все ещё тот, к кому я бегу, — произнёс Джед, покраснев и отведя взгляд. — Всё еще тот, кому принадлежу. Ты всё ещё тот, с кем хочу разделить жизнь.  
Октавиус лишь через секунду осознал, что это тоже цитата.  
— Кто-то из ваших поэтов?  
— Шанайя Твейн, — торопливо ответил Джед. — И, кажется, она из Канады, но всё равно. Чёрт побери, — он потёр глаза рукавом. — Я поклялся себе не распускать нюни перед тобой.  
— Я не стану думать о тебе хуже, — Октавиус подался вперёд, собираясь было поцеловать Джеда снова, но вместо этого прижался лбом к его лбу. Они стояли так, казалось, целую вечность, пока не почувствовали, как над ними нависла знакомая тяжесть приближающегося рассвета. Октавиус надел шлем; Джед подобрал упавшую шляпу, отряхнул с неё пыль.  
— Тебе лучше вернуться к себе, — сказал Октавиус.  
— Нет уж. Пусть кто-нибудь меня потом переставит. Я останусь здесь, — Джед криво усмехнулся. — Я тебя не брошу.  
— И я тебя.  
Сказать было больше нечего. Октавиус положил руку на рукоять меча. Джед скрестил руки на груди. Они встретили рассвет, стоя плечом к плечу.

\------------------------------------------------

(Прошло шесть месяцев, прежде чем Ларри решился снова посетить музей. В итоге он оказался перед столом Макфи, пока сам Макфи медленно считал до десяти и обратно, пытаясь не сорваться.  
— Объясните мне ещё раз, — сказал Макфи, возведя глаза куда-то к небесам. — Зачем вы балуетесь с миниатюрами? Это не магазин игрушек, знаете ли. Это не «ФАО Шварц». Или вы видели где-то в лобби огромные клавиши? Конечно, не видели, ведь их здесь нет.  
— Я просто подумал, — пробормотал Ларри, — что они слишком далеко стоят. Они хотели бы быть поближе. Видеть друг друга. Так что я их чуть-чуть подвинул. Ведь никому от этого не будет вреда.  
— Они ничего не хотят. Это диорамные фигурки.  
— Знаю, — вздохнул Ларри. — Знаю.)

\------------------------------------------------

Они очнулись сразу, словно их взрывом выбросило из трёхлетнего сна, придав при этом огромный заряд энергии. Музей был как никогда полон жизни, и Джед с Октавиусом танцевали, казалось, несколько часов, прежде чем со смехом завалились рядом с электропроигрывателем. Джед локтем ткнул Октавиуса, показывая на балкон, где Ланселот неловко топтался в одиночестве.  
— Смотри-ка, и твой парень здесь.  
— Он не мой парень, — поспешил заявить Октавиус. — Ты — мой парень. Или... мы не на этом остановились?  
— Ну, вроде бы, если подумать. Наверное, тебе стоит освежить мои воспоминания.  
Ускользнуть ото всех было легко; если Акменра и заметил их, понимающе улыбнувшись, они этого не знали. Несколько секунд спустя они уже целовались, забравшись под укрытие листьев папоротника в горшке.  
— Ещё не дошли до сотни?  
— Я сбился со счёта, — ответил Октавиус. — Почему мы ещё в одежде?  
— Понятия не имею. Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.  
Они расстелили плащ Октавиуса на гальке, рассыпанной в горшке, и через пару минут Джед, плюнув на руку, уже подготавливал себя.  
— Слово «прелюдия» тебе неведомо, не так ли? — поинтересовался Октавиус.  
— Что, хочешь, чтобы я придержал коней? — Джед развёл ему ноги.  
— О, боги, нет.  
Позже, бездумно выводя пальцем круги на обнажённой груди Джеда, Октавиус заявил:  
— Я не склонен цепляться за сожаления о прошлом. Но должен признать, нам стоило заняться этим давным-давно.  
Джед сонно пробормотал что-то в ответ, но вдруг резко оживился, заметив за просветами между листьями знакомые ноги в джинсах. Он вскочил и кинулся к краю горшка.  
— Эй! — крикнул он. — Ларри! Сколько лет, сколько зим, Гигантор!  
— Джед? — удивился Ларри, встав на колени. — Что ты там... О.  
Октавиус в ужасе поспешил прикрыться первой попавшейся под руку вещью, которой оказалась шляпа Джеда. Он робко отсалютовал Ларри. Джед же, казалось, ничуть не стеснялся своей наготы.  
— Может, потом поболтаем, — сказал Ларри. — Когда на вас будут штаны. Но, кхм, поздравляю с... чем бы то ни было. Я всегда за вас болел. Хотя и не был уверен, хватает ли вам анатомической точности.  
— Эй, это ещё что значит? — крикнул ему вслед Джед. — Ой, да ладно! — он повернулся к Октавиусу, надувшись. — Думаешь, это потому, что мои пистолеты не стреляют?.. Что ты там творишь с моей шляпой?  
— Ничего, — Октавиус отбросил её в сторону. — Иди сюда. Никого не волнуют твои пистолеты, но, если мы продолжим этим заниматься, тебе придётся научиться подобающей прелюдии.  
— Так научи меня, querido, — с улыбкой сказал Джед, склонившись за поцелуем. — Тысячу раз и снова сотню.

**Author's Note:**

> [Shania Twain - You're Still The One](https://youtu.be/KNZH-emehxA) \- песня, которую цитирует Джед.
> 
> Октавиус цитирует стихотворение Гая Валерия Катулла "К Лесбии":  
> В небе солнце зайдёт и снова вспыхнет,  
> А для нас, лишь погаснет свет мгновенный,  
> Непробудная наступает полночь.  
> (перевод А. Пиотровского)


End file.
